<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hawktion sketches for Para by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955432">hawktion sketches for Para</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, M/M, boyfriends sharing clothes, nothing explicit though, pin up art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>another pieces I did for Hawktion auctions, this time for @/ Paraprosdokia , who requested 'pin up Clint drawn by Steve' from their fanfiction (linked below) and Bucky thinking about the art</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Charity Hawktion 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/gifts">Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741416">Sunshine of Your Smile</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia">Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another pieces I did for Hawktion auctions, this time for @/ Paraprosdokia , who requested 'pin up Clint drawn by Steve' from their fanfiction (linked below) and Bucky thinking about the art</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for Para, who won my offer during hawktion 2020.  -cruria</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>